1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to roof vent sealing devices, more particularly, to flexible roof vent sealing devices which allow for easy repair and/or replacement of the roof vent and/or the roof vent seal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices for sealing roof vents have long been utilized in the art. Roof vent sealing devices have been generically referred to as roof flashing. A representative sample of the prior art can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,010,700; 4,563,847; 4,010,578; 3,602,530; 1,317,574; 1,287,235; 1,278,120 and U.S. Pat. Re. 26,026.
Several disadvantages exist with these prior art devices. One disadvantage with these prior art devices is that they often provide only limited flexibility in terms of repair or replacement. For example, once the prior art roof vents have been installed on a roof and covered with roofing tiles, shingles or similar roofing material, they fail to provide an easy manner for changing the diameter of the venting pipe should the need arise. Further, the prior art fails to provide for replacing a portion of the roof vent seal as the need may arise, for example, due to damage from sources such as falling trees, high winds, etc., or due to decay and deterioration over time. Another disadvantage of the prior art is in the installation of the roof vent pipe through the roof vent seal after the roof vent seal has been installed on a roof. In these prior art devices, the roof vent pipe sealing device must first be attached to the roof, either under the existing shingles or similar roofing materials or on a roof with no shingles or similar roofing materials and subsequently covered with shingles or similar roofing materials. Then the roof vent pipe must be pushed upwardly through the roof vent pipe sealing device and then pulled in the reverse direction to its final position to glue, solder or otherwise attach the roof vent pipe into its appropriate coupling. This final reverse downward motion causes the rubber seals of the prior art sealing devices to fold back and curve inwardly creating a water trap where leakage occurs. The seals can be straightened, but it is a difficult, time-consuming task and risks damaging the seals and affecting their integrity. Further, several of the prior art roof vent sealing devices are not compatible with flat roofs. Finally, several of the prior art devices can only accommodate roofs within a very limited range of pitches.
The present invention attempts to overcome these several disadvantages of the prior art devices.